Warriors of alternates, Prime world saviors
by Naito Writer
Summary: The Goggleheads find out the parts they play in other worlds, when an all powerful Digimon has captured their friends. But all are needed for what's to come. Who will help them for the coming battles? Only themselves and others in the worlds they go to.
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer:_** The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.**_**_

I've pretty much given myself a challenge for this one, why? Because this fic would be a one of a kind thing out of all my other Digimon related fics. Because, this fic will contain the crossover of some of my other fics, including those that are kind of on hold. This story will show that I haven't forgotten them. The trailer is up, but it may not be accurate because a number of things are going through my head, but this is close enough and to what I aim for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DigimonAlternate Digimon crossovers**_

_**Warriors of alternates, Prime world saviors.**_

_**Trailer**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is the light of good.<strong>_

All stood with weapons being ready.

_**And there is the darkness of evil.**_

As some let loose a mighty roar, the army were prepped ready for the battle ahead.

_**Both sides fighting the ultimate fight, with the fate of one world.**_

"If you do not stop him, then all will be lost if the Prime ceases to exist." The Watcher spoke in sadness in his voice, not turning to see the stunned looks of his listeners.

_**Along with all other parallel worlds at risk in being destroyed by one foe.**_

... letting out a maniacal laugh that echoed from his throne throughout the reaches of the third layer

_**Fused by many others, all because of a single core.**_

"You think you had defeated me. But what you all had done had sent me, to my very own domain!" Spreading out his arms, to what he has created around them. Placing his helmet back on. "What I have become, along with others that were deleted by those like you, have fused as one with me to become a creature far beyond a simple Digimon...

_**Creating the most powerful Digimon all Chosen's had ever faced.**_

... I am the Lord of darkness that shall bring down all worlds by creating my own through the world of the Prime. I AM, TRANSDRAMON!"

_**But when there is no hope for similar worlds, then help is needed from a different kind.**_

"We have to go and help our friends!" Takato spoke out close to a yell to the Phoenix sealer, giving him a stern look. The two glared into the others eyes, while the others stood to watch how this would turn out.

...

"If what you say is true... Then you're going to need all the help you can get. Including a way in getting to that destination you were talking about." He turned away, then said as a thought came to mind, "And I think I may have a thought on doing that." Before walking off, having the confused Tamer follow behind soon after.

_**Traveling to unknown worlds, meeting possible allies.**_

Aiming the barrel of his gun to his look a likes head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a hole in your head, before, tossing you overboard after what you brought."...

...

"Off the mat men and women, lets see how these kids fight. What do you say!" Getting positive responded shouts to his ears, wanting to see what these newcomers could do.

...

"We don't pretty much have one. Seeing as how we, along with them, were brought here by this." Holding his hand out. Showing the reason on how they had appeared...

...

Both his axes crossed to block the single blade that came onto him, kicking back the demonic warrior. Taiki had no choice but to roll behind, then did a spinning swing to have the previous roles reversed.

...

"You're taking this lightly." Takato said to the captain, with Guilmon by his side. Prompting him to give just a mere shrug with folded arms. "Not our first time where a world is threatened."

The dragon sealer spoke from where he still was. "Only, this time it's more than just a single world..." He stopped for all eyes to be on him before he continued. "We're talking about all worlds that are encoded with us and those that are related to the Primes."

_**Facing the adventure of all adventures against life and death.**_

"Boost up!"

...

"Venturing through the stars and beyond!"

"Synchro Kaizoku! At your service!"

...

"Doubt that will happen!"

He looked up to the left and saw the half breed swoop in with his sword overhead. He landed with a swing and it got the Dragon warrior move away, then made a move in retaliation that was countered.

...

"You thought we were going to, miss this party." The young dragon hybrid spoke with a grin. Followed by the others that were with him. Though their lead warrior glared at the forces that were summoned.

Devil-Daisuke lands with his sword in hand and his dragon overhead, both ready for this. "Why don't we send these things back where they came from?" His sword raised so the blade could come into his view...

_**Demons shall rise in the process.**_

..."If I lose control because of it. Then you have no choice but to do it, got that?" He said, deeply serious in his tone of voice. That brought pretty much silence to the small group with the fire being the only sound heard.

...

The burning power within his body rose at the sight infront of his friends being taken down and that if they were to fail, then all would be lost. This further increased his rage and allowed his eyes to glow red and a concealed growl to escape his clenched teeth.

"_**Unleash your power, boy! Show him, WHAT A TRUE DEMON CAN DOOO!"**_

The chakra within him thus explodes and surrounds him as the power surged throughout his body. That caught Transdramons full attention.

_**And the battle of all battles, shall determine the fate of all.**_

"Ready?" Takato spoke to his partner, his glare on the warriors infront of him. Ruki was the same while her back was to him, though 'she' had a smirk to her face. "Did you have to ask?" After he removed his patch and the two let their arms out to their sides. Allowing the elements of fire, wind, water and lightning to be let out, and the eyes power to manipulate them to take form into shapes of creatures of a phoenix and winged serpent...

...

"Time to kick things up a notch!" Taichi yells out, holding up his Synchronizer. He summoned a key from the device on his belt... then inserts it.

"_**SOUL **__**SYNCHRO: **__**STREET **__**RYU!**_"...

...

"Lets go!" Heartless Xan exclaims, he took out both knives and immediately starts to take down any that stood in his way...

"Wangetsu Hinote!" D-Daisuke was the same as he cuts down any Gaikotsu that stood in to fight. Easily taking them down... He took steps forward, his blade taking the Gaikotsu with him, before he released it and performed a spin slash to its back...

...

"Fist of courage: Fire rain!" This Davis shot his formed arm out and a shower of fiery spheres shot out and struck as many as they could so that they would fall, then burst into the shadows they were made from.

_**Who shall win the fight in this epic battle?**_

Takuya slashed one, while his partner watched his back and blocked a couple with crossed blades. "Seems things, are getting a bit crazy!" It caused the sword wielder behind him to smirk, as he crossed blades with his next opponent. "Don't tell me. You're complaining, right?"

Kouji gave a scoff at that and kicked one away, before he double slashed the other. "I only stated the obvious. Who said, anything, about complaining!" Then got back to work.

...

He need not look as the phoenix guard stepped further towards him. "Why? Why do you bother to fight, when it's clear on who the victor shall be."

...

Ken and Marudan dashed from one pillar to the next, exchanging metal to metal as they leap in for a strike...

...

Taiki back flips and leaps to avoid the blade equipped metal cables and attempted to deliver chakra to his axes for a well enough swing.

...

Taichi and his cloaked opponent clashed blades numerous times and the swordsman noticed that each one, the blade his enemy wields had glowed each time. He/she performs circular motion, to have a pinkish glow follow behind. And with one swing, unleashes an energy wave that was followed by... razor sharp cherry blossoms?

...

Daisuke and Nakuda dashed passed eachother with a swing of their weapons, either catching the other in the armor, or avoid the hit with their own defence tactic. After the last. Their backs was what was faced the other, and neither planned to give up.

...

"How do you know, you're, going to win? When I intend to end this, here and now." Sounding quite sure of himself as he unsheathes both his enhanced blades. Transdramon merely lets out little air, before he spins round and unleashed a surge of energy from his raised hand.

_**Only one way to find out.**_

The monster roars out in power, as all the energy that was gathered within the core surrounded his body. As his body began to take form into something different...

...

Taichi twirled his Syn gun in hand, before he spoke out to his crew. "Time to get rough, you guys!" Before the five of them let loose a barrage fire on their targets. Making them charge after the clones had enough of their attack.

...

"Lets finish this!" Taichi gave out the order before he, along with the others, tapped the key device and tossed their booster keys into the air, followed by another set. So that they could tap their weapons together to bring out the Syn cylinder tubes for the insertion...

"_**FINAL **__**WAVE!**_"

_**World of Alternates, Prime world saviors!**_

_**Don't miss the all out adventure! **_

* * *

><p>This will contain spoilers that I don't mind sharing and here are the stories involved in case anyone asks.<p>

Stories involved: Synchro Kaizoku, Forbidden Demon King, Angel protecting Devil, Half Breed demon of Hazard, Kamen Rider Decade X, A Dark Heroes Tale: D-Man.

Not Books of a Forbidden History, cause that maybe going to far. Also included will be other ideas I have in store, including some I may turn into stories. The first chapter is close and will perhaps be up this week.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

Here is the first chapter. So let's see where this goes, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DigimonAlternate Digimon crossovers_**

**_Warriors of alternates, Prime world saviors._**

**_Prologue_**

Out there beyond the universe there are told to be alternate worlds out there, each one telling a tale with the same people playing their roles. And throughout all those worlds is one prime world, where if you destroy that one world, then all other worlds would fall. This would be the tale on how one being more powerful than anything than ever to be faced in the worlds is trying to achieve that goal. Through any means necessary.

_**Unknown Dimension.**_

A world of advanced technology, yet the era remains that of the shinobi era, mixed in with that tech. Creating better ways of living, that includes destructive ways for war. In this world demons once existed and fought against one another for power, no matter what or whom got in their way.

When the time had come for them to be vanquished, strong warriors had sacrificed their lives in sealing them within infant children that had grown to be outcasts to their own people. But not out of reach of the Daimyo that had kindly taken four of them in to be trained as his strong and noble soldiers, despite their young age.

Matsuda Takato, container of the fiery five tailed phoenix. Motomiya Daisuke, container of the three tailed dragon. Kudou Taiki, container of the two tailed lion and Ichijouji Ken, container of the one tailed tiger.

Once ready. They swore their allegiance as thanks for both his kindness and training, ready to face whomever should in danger their lord to the very end, along with his people.

_**Daimyo's palace.**_

On a miniature mountain stood a tall palace where the Daimyo resides, overlooking the small city of Menboku, in meaning of honor. Except with how the containers were treated back then by the people, honor is what this place lacked at times.

Walking down one of the many corridors of the palace was a 16 year old boy with messy chocolate brown hair, having a red forehead protector tied on to keep his hair out of the way, with the symbol of a shield and a pair of swords on the inside that were crossed, having red eyes. Wearing a red attire of a trench coat buttoned up with a muscle shirt underneath and strapped on gloves that has a dark gray plate on the back of the hands and metal studs on the knuckles. Dark red fitting trousers and black belt, holding a kunai pouch on his upper right leg and a supply pouch on the back, having on a pair of black boots that have protective gaiters.

On his back crossed were a pair of flamed designed sheathes containing his swords that had black hilts and red ring shaped guards in the shape of phoenix wings. He was told specifically to head towards the medical room for some reason, he was not told why. The Daimyo was away to deal with a meeting on two warring regions and should be back at some point this evening. Leaving his trusted guards to deal with what they can.

Upon arriving at his destination, he entered through the door marked medical room 1. Finding inside that there were wooden beds neatly made, and medical equipment that some looked a little advanced for the era that it was moderated after. A few desks, with medicine cabinets on the wall and a bookcase with medical books.

Making his way to the bed that had a curtain covering the occupant on the inside, he saw stepping out was a slightly tall man in his thirties, having a bald head and black eyes, plus slightly tanned skin, having on a pair of spectacles as he looked over the notes he had on the clipboard. Wearing white doctor robes. Looking as if he was in deep thought.

"You called for me." The young warrior had said in a stoic tone, snapping the man out of his thoughts, getting him to look his way. "Matsuda Takato, sir. Uh, yes! Our shinobi had come across a figure in the woods upon their return to town from their mission and had brought him to me for..." Stopping as if he wasn't sure how to explain it proper.

Seeing him gaze at the curtain that separated them both from the assumed patient behind it. Takato raised a brow before inquiring him to continue. "Yes, doctor, go on." But he received no reply. Until the man had eventually decided to wave him in, parting the curtain as a sign to show rather than tell.

Without further question, the red wearer walked on through, not seeing the point of this. Until he saw the reason with his own eyes. Widening in a stunned expression at whom was infront of him, Takato became speechless. The man had noticed this and so continued speaking. "I could hardly believe it myself, so I ran some tests. They show no signs of an impostor, no signatures of being a skill made or genetically altered being. All tests have proved, apart from age, that this person truly is..."

Both of them were interrupted by a small explosion that seemed to have caught their attention. Gaining their ground, Takato had shot his head to the doorway, "What in hell was that!" Not seeming to have awakened the slumbering person on the bed. Soon after a full black clad female shinobi had appeared with a purple sashed belt with a sword strapped to her back, showing her dark yellow eyes through the mask she wore and having her forehead protector tied round her upper right arm.

Appearing on one knee, she had hurriedly spoke out to the phoenix wielder. "Matsuda-San! I am to report of an occurrence at the west side of the palace. A creature that was brought back to our village has awoken from the tranquilizing smoke and has broken free of its cage. We wish for your assistance, immediately!"

Giving a nod, Takato gave a glance at the patient once more with narrowed eyes. He looked back to speak to the woman. "Detain the creature as best you can, I'll be along shortly." With a nod she disappears to assist in the problem.

Takato looked towards the doctor, saying to him. "Double check your findings, just to be sure." After the nod he received, Takato began his run out of the room and to where the problem occurred.

...

"Pyro-sphere!" Was yelled out by a mini dinosaur that was red with black markings and white on its front, having yellow eyes and winged shaped ears. Launching a glowing red projectile from its mouth, which exploded upon impact from the shinobi that had leapt out of the way. "Where is Takatomon!" Was what they heard him repeatedly shout out from time to time.

Landing on a knee two of them, both male, wearing the same all black attire as the woman. Though the left one was wielding a double bladed sword and the other a red staff with a blade attached to the top with a gold guard, both having kunai and supply pouches placed the same way as the Daimyo guard.

"What is this creature talking about?" The double blade wielder asks to his comrade, watching as the monster charges for what looks to be the same attack. "I have no idea. But look out, here comes another!

Thinking that they were his enemy. "Pyro-sphere!" The red saurian had launched his attack on the two that were closer. As the attack was launched, the two were about to move, until a red blur had appeared infront of them and sliced the sphere into pieces with his dual swords.

"Matsuda-San!" The two had spoken out loud at the sight of the young phoenix warrior. Rising to his feet with a scowl on his face, and both swords in hand ready to strike. Takato had said to the creature. "I suggest you not make a move, creature. Otherwise, you would leave me no choice but to end your life here and now."

Though looking to be in a feral state with the way its pupils were shrunk, it was as if this thing had recognized Takato's voice. As the eyes became normal and its emotions became different. "Takatomon?"

Causing the readied warrior to raise a brow to him, wondering why he had almost said his name, having the words mon heard at the end. Just as he was about to ask the creature a question, the red saurian had charged in his direction, with an excited look?

Before he could actually make a move, the unknown had leaped onto him, forcing him to the ground on his back. Fortunately the two shinobi moved away in time. "Takatomon, you're alright! Guilmon was worried that something happened to you! You look different, too."

Looking up at the happy expression that hadn't left Guilmon's, assuming that was his name, face. Takato was rather confused on who this creature was and how he somewhat knew his name. He saw a few clad ninjas behind Guilmon holding something he had recognized. He then looks to Guilmon and said. "I don't know who, or what you are, but I think you deserve a nap." Leading to his confusion when Takato had begun to hold his breath.

Until some smoke bombs were let off half way round them, releasing blue smoke that soon made Guimon's eyes heavy. Staring down at the breath holding, yet glaring young man. "Taka...tomon." He lets out, before collapsing onto his side off of Takato. Allowing him to leap out of the smoke and land infront of some red armored guards with the cities symbol on their helmets and backs.

Once the smoke had cleared, seeing that Guilmon was asleep. Takato sheathed his swords, then immediately made his way into the palace, ordering the men and women that were present. "Chain the creature in the stables with the horses. Even the prisoners shouldn't be kept in the same place as that. Also place guards on the outside, just in case."

Hearing acknowledgments to the orders as he continued on his way. Thoughts of the creature remained in his mind, then to the person in the infirmary. Believing that they were perhaps linked.

...

In the medical room, the person had slowly begun to open his eyes, slowly blinking to adjust to the light that met his oculars. Rubbing his eyes, he did not see the doctor walk up to him with a pleased expression.

"Its good to see that you're awake. Also that you are not suffering from any injuries, if you'd like to know." He informed him in a good and honest voice, though he was trying to hide something.

Seeing that the young man was trying to sit up, the doctor spoke up in declining it. "I think you should rest for a bit, although you seem fine, I would still recommend it, sir." Helping the boy lay back down. Just as the doctor made his way to his desk, knowing that the boy would listen, he heard footsteps making their way closer to the medical room.

Turning to the door to see that it was Takato yet again, with a look of question. "That did not take long." Smiling even though the guard had not returned it as he marched in. "The creature's being detained, so I made my way here because I have questions for him to answer." Pointing over to the person on the bed, who looked still awake, though his eyes were on the unfamiliar ceiling.

The doctor on the other hand seems to object to that decision. "I'm afraid that may have to wait, sir. My patient requires rest before I could let you start asking questions." Speaking to him in a firm tone. No matter what the rank, his patient's well being would come first.

"Even though that red creature maybe connected to him. For some reason it called me, Takatomon, and I don't know what in hell that is. But, he probably does!" Pretty much losing his patience, both gave the other a glare, not partly forgetting the person that was the cause of this had managed to voice out as best he could.

"Taka-tomon?... Takato...mon?" Hearing this got the two of them to stare at the patient who was still awake, though half lidded, and slowly voicing that same word, as if trying to remember it. When it came to him, his eyes fully opened as he shot up from the bed. "GUILMON!"

It may have startled the doctor. Takato on the other hand merely stood firm with a questionable brow being raised to the slightly younger version. The very person that looked exactly like him, apart from the age and little difference in height.

The other Takato was now blinking, confused upon where he was. He looked round the room to see that he was in what seemed to be a medical facility. His eyes then landed on the person that was walking up to him, and to his shock, he looked almost like him. And he didn't seem happy from the looks of it.

Just as the other Takato was about to say something, the doctor spoke up to get his attention. "Matsuda-San! I will not, and shall not allow, you to ask any questions with my patient, until, he is rested!" Causing the red clad young man to look halfway with a single glare to the doctor, who had done the same to him.

The young one stared from one person to the other in confusion to what was going on. His mind being pretty much fuzzy a little on the details of what happened, but he could get faint memories of something. He was hanging out with his friends at the time when something had occurred, that something, was the thing he was having trouble remembering... The next thing he knew, he woke up to where he was now.

"Can I ask something?" The now semi-awake boy asks, working to gain their attention for him to continue. "Where exactly am I? And, why do you look like me?" Gesturing to the look a like that was, not exactly, like him by attire and by personality it would seem.

Even his voice sounded like his when he spoke. "That second question is what, I'd like to know." Not losing his focus on his target, that started to look nervous under his intense stare. So before he could get an explanation, a familiar voice was brought to the blade wielders ears. "Takato! I think, I have something you might want to take a look at!"

The called person now got irritated with these interruptions, and was about to bark at the person. Until what he saw had brought him to a halt for words. At the sight of not the person that was a couple years older than him, with short cut brown-reddish hair and brown eyes. Wearing dark blue protective fitted fabric underneath his plain blue and yellow lined armor, a belt was around the waist with a sheathed short sword on both sides, including another pair on his back. He wore his forehead protector on his head, the same blue color as his armor.

But it was rather the person with him. He looked like his comrade, but a year younger than him, same hair color but it was different in style and bit in size, skin tone, but his clothes were different. Blue jeans, a white shirt, a dark body warmer that was opened, blue and white trainers and a pair of goggles on his head, having on a pair of shackles for just a precaution. No matter what the boy wore, he still has the same likeness as the one that had a hold of him.

Motomiya Daisuke.

Both the Doctor and the Phoenix guard were deeply questioning on what was going on, since there seems to be something happening, to do with these doubles. A plot from the enemy, perhaps? Maybe doubles that some plan that were involved with the two of them. Never the less, Matsuda Takato intends to find answers from either one for the right one.

The other Daisuke tried his best to resist. But the way he looked tired, it didn't get him anywhere at all. Saying stuff like. "Let me go!", "What did you do with Veemon!" among other things that were being said.

'What the hecks a Veemon?' Were pretty much the thoughts going through the young warriors head, unaware of the expression on his other 'guests' face. That or he just ignored it since it seemed unimportant for now.

The Takato that remained where he was on the bed, looked at the two that had just entered the room. Unbelieved at the sight of someone that was supposed to be from a TV show, yet confused at there being two of them, even though the other was wearing a different attire.

Before anyone could speak. A shinobi had made an appearance at the doorway, being in his thirties, with short black hair that was sticking up, a patch over his left eye while the other was opened and a light blue. This one wore dark blue attire of trousers and shirt and his protector on his head. Wearing the appropriate footwear for traveling, a green zipped vest that had compartments at the front and padding on the shoulders. With the symbol of his home on the back in red and a supply pouch on the back of his belt, he also had a kunai pouch on his upper right leg and a pair of black gloves on that had studs on the knuckles.

He ignored the look a likes in the room to give urgent news. "Matsuda-San! Motomiya-San! Come quick, we are under attack!" This got both guards attention, along with everyone else's that were in the room. Since joking was not allowed when it came to work in this type of situation. Daisuke had pushed his captive into the off guard ninja. "Watch him." Before he and the Phoenix guard made their exit, after Takato had told him to watch the other him as well.

The shinobi could only blink at the time, before he gazed at the person he caught, then to the other that was on the bed. He then shifts them to the doctor, in hopes for an answer. But all he received was a shrug that pretty didn't help at all.

* * *

><p>One of the buildings had blown up from a blast that came from one of the attackers, that made the civilians run for their lives as the called shinobi were attempting to deal with the problem. The attackers looked humanoid, but they were completely jet black and the bones of their body were revealed, their skulls being the obvious head with full black eyes and red slits for pupils. In their hand's they had either a sword with a bone hilt and guard that supported the black blade.<p>

Short axes that were like the swords, supported by bone, while the blade was black and there were those that had their lower right arms replaced with a black cylinder cannon that was made to suit the body. Altogether there was about 28, each with their own weapon out of the three.

A couple of shinobi were sent into the air from a rooftop that was just fired upon by a couple of the intruders. Whilst that had gone on, the blade wielders kept the others busy, either by facing off against them or tearing up the area.

As they proceeded on, taking on any that stood in their way. They were soon stopped by a couple of voices that called out at the same time. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" And soon 5 of the invaders at the front were struck from above by a shower of small fireballs that seemed endless. Until they had burst into shadows, and the rest soon looked up to where the attacks had come from.

Both Takato and Daisuke stood on top of a building, a stern gaze on the ones that dared attack their home. Weapons were already unsheathed, Daisuke chose the blades on his belt at the time, they obviously weren't going to stand for it. So with one look and a nod, the two need not say a word before they jumped off the roof and into battle.

Unknown to them that this was only merely the start for even more questions to come. As a true adventure will be given to the warriors of this world, along with something that would give them perhaps the challenge of a life time, if they're not careful that is.

**_End of Prologue!_**

* * *

><p>If you're wondering what those were, they were the Gaikotsu from the trailer. But you probably guessed that already.<p> 


End file.
